Pure Instinct
by SerpentQueen
Summary: After the defeat of the dark lord Snape's inner creature begins to show it's self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the defeat of the dark lord, I had begun to feel strange and act even more temperamental to both the students and the staff. Even the smallest things would send me off yelling and wanting retribution. Just the other day the headmaster called me into his office to talk with me. All he did was mention how I should not be so hard on my students and to reconsider the amount of points I've taken from all the houses, yes even my own house. The next think I knew I blew up saying how pathetic the students were and how none of them could make a decent potion if their life depended on it. I went on to ask which of the students had complained and how I would give them something to complain about. Then I did something I've never done I went on to say that I would continue to conduct my class the way I saw fit and told the headmaster to keep his big nose out of my affairs. I then turned around and stormed out of his office.

When news got around, and boy does it get around fast, about what had happened everyone thought I was crazy and the students treaded carefully around me not even my dear slytherins would stay in my presence for longer than need be. I didn't understand what was happening and I didn't know how to make it stop then something unexpected happened. I was out in the forbidden forest late at night looking for some ingredients for a potion poppy needed when I heard the sound of twigs snapping. I reached for my wand preparing for an attack when Hagrid appeared before me.

"What are you doing here don't you know better than to sneak up on me! I almost hexed you to hell and back!" I yelled angry that he had the nerve to follow me.

"I just came to make sure you're alright. This forest is dangerous you know." He said in his normal gruff but gentle voice. The fact that he said that to me of all people had me seeing red.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need some half breed giant who can't even do magic to protect me!" I snarled and the urge to attack became overwhelming. I charged towards Hagrid forgetting I even had a wand just going off pure instinct. When I reached him he easily grasped me and kept me from harming him. He squeezed my shoulders and shouted, "Stop!" I froze and went limp in his arms offering my neck to him. I've never heard Hagrid enforce himself before and what he did just now did something to me. Something inside me wanted me to obey the man restraining me. Then it clicked, since I'm a submissive panthium I've been acting out searching for another dominant capable of controlling me now that the dark lord is gone. I guess a trip to my pack is in order.

"Now I'm going to let you go. Your not going to try and attack me now are you?" I shook my head no and he gently let me go. I slid down to the ground and bowed my head before Hagrid. "Is everything okay professor Snape you've been acting pretty strange lately if I didn't know any better I would say you had some creature blood in you?" he said with a concern-filled voice.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for what happened." My voice was low and filled with uncertainty. Hagrid looked shocked that I apologized but quickly recovered.

"Its okay professor all's forgiven." He said genuinely with a smile.

"I'll be leaving now." I got up slowly gathered the ingredients I'd already harvested and left the clearing. When I returned to the castle, I went directly to my room. I went into my private lab and put away the ingredients in their proper place then went to fix myself a class of firewhiskey. I firecalled the headmaster soon after because I needed to talk with him about my new plans for tomorrow.

"Yes Severus how can I help you?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning to get some answers about what has been happening with me lately and I need you to find someone to cover my classes until I get back."

"Sure Severus, you need to take a break don't worry about classes that will be handled. Do you know when you're going to be back?"

"No I don't but I shouldn't be longer than a month or two."

"Where are you leaving to if I may ask?"

"I'm sorry headmaster but I can't disclose that information to anyone."

"That is okay I hope you come back feeling better though."

"Thank you headmaster, goodbye."

"Goodbye Severus." I ended the firecall and finished my drink. When finished I dragged myself to bed with my head filled with many thoughts and questions. Hopefully my questions will be answered when I return to my people.

AN: This is the first Harry Potter fanfic that I feel good about and I hope that you liked it. So that I'm not just wasting my time, please review so that I'll know people are reading and enjoying this story. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll put the next chapter out really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke this morning, my body felt like it had gotten no sleep at all, I had tossed and turned all night from being both anxious and dreading my return to the pack. It's been so long since I've been there, ever since I graduated from Hogwarts, I've forgotten what it's like to be with the pack. I packed the things needed for my so-called vacation, which isn't much at all, and prepared to leave what I'd known as home for a very long time. I walked to the edge of Hogwarts' wards to apparate back to my home village. Lexton is a small village consisting of wizards that usually don't interact with others outside of their village, except for the occasional traveler. My pack owns an old huge manor that is charmed to look abandoned and in ruins to keep people away, although the inside is very enchanting only third to Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor. Well I guess its time to go back to a life I'd left behind along time ago. The life of a submissive panthium in the pack I was born into.

Panthiums are group creatures. They live in packs usually near small wizarding villages. Panthiums protect the whereabouts of their pack location because wizards are known to capture and sell the beautiful creatures to the highest bidder. They are a kind of shape shifter but they can only shift into the form of a panther. They are considered the most beautiful creatures next to veela. They feed off magical energy although once they find their mate they live off the sexual energy created through the act of mating. They are considered sexual creatures because of this and their need and love of touch from their pack members and mates. Unlike Veela, panthiums don't have designated mates. Since their packs are divided into submissive and dominant, the submissive finds the perfect dominant to complete them. The submissive are the ones to choose because the levels of submission and domination differ with each panthium and to ensure that a submissive is not being abused the submissive must recognize the dominant as a candidate for mating. If a dominant tries to force a submissive to mate the submissive becomes violent and will attack the dominant until it back off. If you ever come across a panthium that isn't beautiful, you'll know that they have had an overdose of dark magical energy. Dark energy is like a high ecstasy drug for panthiums and it's usually taken in small doses if ever at all, and never over a long period of time. Usually when an overdose occurs, the pack will do a cleansing where the whole pack will gather around and feed off the excess dark energy on the other panthium. This process usually involves a lot of touching of the sexual nature and sometimes even leads to group sex because of how the dark energy makes panthiums feel. How much touching needed depends on how much dark energy has been consumed into the affected panthium.

The wards around the manor still recognized me so I was able to apparate directly in front of the door. I stood before the manor door trying to build up the courage to go in but soon that time was taken from me when the door was opened by a nameless dominant. "Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there all day?" I sneered at him but new better than to talk back to a dominant so I just brushed past him through the door. I turned around to address the nameless dominant when he grabbed me by the throat and growled, "I don't care how you treat your superiors out there but in here you will respect your superiors." I froze in fear of what the dominant might do when I heard someone call out to the nameless dominant.

"Michael unhand that submissive!" The dominant called Michael slowly let me out of his grasp and I quickly pulled away and reached for my throat, checking to make sure there was no real damage. Once I made sure there was no damage I turned to find out who my rescuer was. It was an older man with short grey hair, a few inches taller than I, and had an ore of wisdom around him that told me he had to be an elder. "Well if it isn't little Severus, I haven't seen you since you graduated from that magical school. What your parents wouldn't give to see you return god rest their souls. Well what are you doing back here? Not that we don't miss you, I know your friends still talk about you." This elder must know me since he talks about me with such familiar ease but I do not recognize him. I walked closer and it all came back to me. Richard McCoy used to be a good friend of my father's and I used to be friends with his son Damien. Michael walked away glaring at me when Mr. McCoy addressed me with such familiarity, but I ignored him.

"Mr. McCoy it has been a long time and I'm not the same person I used to be. I don't think my old friends would enjoy the new me too much. As for me returning, I need some help. The person that was acting as my dominant, although not to his knowledge, has passed on and now my instincts have me acting out looking for a dominant. I either need to find a new dominant or find a way to calm my inner creature." I explained my problem in my professor voice so as not to show my vulnerability.

"You have definitely changed from that care free boy of long ago but do not under estimate friendship as your friends have changed a lot also, although others not so much. Now about this dominant problem there are some ways to calm your creature for a short while so you don't act so irritable, which is to get plenty of touch from your pack members but that would require you to keep returning here. The other way is just to find a new mate."

"The dark lord was never my mate. He was just my master I have never found a mate." I said with disgust at the thought of the dark lord as my mate.

"Well no wonder you have all that extra dark energy basically pouring out of you. How long had the dark lord been your master?"

"Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts." I said with contempt.

"Well first things first we will give you a cleansing and then you can start looking for potential mates. We have quite a few nice dominants here." He said in a cheerful voice that reminded me too much of the headmaster.

"What if I don't want a mate, I've done find without one for this long why do I need one now." I called out to Richard as he started walking away from me.

With his back still turned to me he said, "You cannot deny who or what you are forever," and continued walking away. I rushed to catch up with him and passed a staircase leading up to the bedchambers. We reached a set of double doors that lead to the main room where most of the pack socializes together. When Richard opened the door and both of us walked inside whispers could be heard, most likely wanting to know who the new comer was. There were hundreds of naked and half-naked bodies doing various things from grooming each other and talking to little naked children running around playing. "Listen up; we are going to be having a cleansing today so please get ready. One of our own has returned and he is in need of our assistance. He is looking for dominant potentials so available dominants be on your best behavior. That is all you may now prepare for the cleansing." The group of naked and half-naked bodies moved as one gathering their things out of the room to take back their bedrooms.

There were only three males left in the room besides Richard and I. One was about as blond as the Malfoy's and just about as beautiful if not more. His hair came to barely past shoulders and he had bright green eyes that anyone could get lost in. The one to his right had hair that was as black as night with dark blue eyes that made you want to obey his every whim. He was built more than the other ones next to him you could tell that he was a dominant. The one to his right had waist length red hair with the rarest eyes ever. They were bright lavender that just screamed submissive. The three of them came over and stood in front of me. "It's good to see you again Sevvie." The dark haired one, Damien spoke first acting as the leader of the group. I winced at the stupid nickname given to me by my long time friends.

"Its good to see you guys too, but one thing though don't ever call me Sevvie again." I said with a frown on my face.

The red head who I knew to be Jason Matthews slapped me on the back and laughed out, "Sure Sevvie." Everyone started laughing and even I let out a few chuckles.

"Well now that the old gang is back together I suggest you get ready for the cleansing. Severus I have arranged for a room next to Quinn's for you but it won't be ready until after the cleansing but I'm sure your friends won't mind letting you borrow their room to change in." Richard said then walked out of the room to prepare for the cleansing. Quinn McNeil, the blond of the group, was the first to offer his room since my room would be next to his. We took a trip up stairs to where the bedchambers are and it just happened that our rooms were right next or across from each other. We parted ways and I followed Quinn into his room. The room was nicely furnished with a color scheme of earthy colors. There wasn't much to prepare but get naked and store my luggage somewhere.

It had been a long time since I'd undressed in front of someone that I felt slightly uncomfortable. I turned around and found that Quinn had already taken his pants off and was completely naked and looking at me. I quickly turned back around and I felt my cheeks get hot. "Do you need some help Sevvie?" Quinn called from behind me. I shook my head and slowly started to remove my robes.

When the last of my clothes fell off my body, I heard a gasp behind me. "Who did this to your beautiful body Severus?" I could hear that Quinn's voice was full of concern for me. I had many scars that littered my body.

"It comes with having the dark lord as your master. He didn't take kindly to failure." My voice cracked slightly but I told myself that I would not fall apart here.

"Oh Severus, I wish I could have been there to help you. We will find you a good dominant to care for you right." Quinn hugged me from behind and for the first time since I joined the dark lord and even after his death, I cried. I cried silent tears for all the pain I'd been through.

When I finally stopped crying Quinn helped me freshen up so it didn't look like I just finished crying. We walked out the door and found Damien and Jason already waiting for us. We all walked back down stairs together talking about the past until we got to the main room where the cleansing was going to be held. We stopped in front of the big double door and Damien turned to me and asked. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors.

AN: Well here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how you liked it and hopefully that little explanation will help you understand what a panthium is, since I made it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I walked through those foreboding double doors with my friend trailing behind me I didn't feel as intimidated, as I would have if they weren't there. There were hundreds of naked bodies entwined around each other. When we walked, they parted making room for us as we walked towards the middle of the room. They formed a circle around me, and Richard came towards me and said a few words to start the cleansing. "Let us help this young submissive panthium who has come to us in his hour of need. We shall partake of the dark energy that pours out of his being. We shall share the energy with the pack until the dark energy exists no more. Now let us begin the cleansing!" Richard moved back as the pack closed in on me as one. I saw the look of pure lust on their faces as they looked at me hungrily. I started to feel nervous and took a step back but they were surrounding me. The first person to touch me just happened to be a dominant and he called to my submissive side. My legs weakened and I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by his dominant presence. He dragged his hand down my scarred back causing me to purr and push back into his hand. Others started to touch me and I moaned in pleasure missing the of touch from my pack mates.

Edited

When I finally awoke half the pack had already left to go to their room and the other half were still asleep on the floor or the many couches. I got up and winced slightly in pain. My backside throbbed with pain, the pain felt ten times worse than my first time, which wasn't that pleasant to begin with. I walked up the stairs to Quinn's room with a slight limp. I knocked but got no answer. I turned the knob and found it to be unlocked. I opened the door and found my trunk, which I looked through to find a pain potion. When I finally found it, I drank it quickly and immediately the pain began to abate. I sighed in relief and got up to collect my things so that I could move it into my new room. I walked next door to my new and walked in. There was a nice size living room with a kitchen off to the left. There were two doors one that led to the bedroom and the other to a guest restroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed with a bathroom attached on the right. I put my trunk down and got in the shower to wash off the filth that was covering me.

I let the warm water run over my body for a while before washing away the dried cum covering me, when I finished I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and looked in the mirror, "Wow you look like a teenaged person's wet dream." I ignored the talking mirror and began to admire the changes to my body. I was shocked at what I saw. My hair had gone from short and greasy to long, down to the middle of my back, and glossy. My skin now had a healthy glow to it and my eyes now glowed vibrantly. My lips were plump and red as if I had just been biting them. I walked out the bathroom got dressed then began to unpack the little things that I did pack. When I finally finished unpacking there was a knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Damien on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I just wanted to talk with you it's been a long time since we've seen each other." I nodded and opened the door wide enough for him to enter then closed it behind him. We both sat on the couch and Damien was the first person to talk. "You look a lot different from when you first got here. That cleansing really helped a lot. I'm sure it will be a lot easier for you to get a dominant now." He ran his fingers through my hair then tried to get me to put my head on his shoulder as I used to do when I was little when we would talk, but I resisted. He was so determined though that finally I allowed it. "I heard from Quinn about the scars." I tensed in his arms but he comforted me by rubbing my back until I calmed down. "Its okay I've dealt with many scars and abusive dominants when dealing with Jason. He is an ultimate submissive and dominants tend to take advantage of him. I try to protect him as much as I can, and like for him I will try and protect you from any unwanted harm." Damien was always the protective one in the group always sticking up for us. It was touching that even after having been gone for so long my friends still cared for me.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me I really appreciate it. Now I have a question for you. Do you know any dominants that are available now?"

"I know some that are available but how submissive are you?"

I blushed and quietly said, "I'm submissive only in the bedroom. I like a little pain during sex but not too much. I like being bond during sex but during everyday life I would like to be seen as an equal."

He nodded his head and said, "There are a few that are like that I will contact them about an available submissive that has interest in them." We continued to talk about old times and about things that we missed in each other's life. Damien soon left saying he was going to talk with the dominants he mentioned. I was left in my room and decided to fix myself some breakfast since I hadn't eaten anything since I woke up. When I was done preparing the food, I ate quickly, starving from the cleansing last night. There was another knock on my door after I finished. I seem to have become really popular since I returned. When I opened the door I saw a beautiful dominant waiting on the other side.

AN: I hope everyone likes this new chapter I don't feel like its one of my better ones but still tell me how you liked it and sorry for the cliffy. oh yeah and you can read the edited part at adultfanfiction in the harry potter section under the username yaoigirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was the most beautiful dominant on the other side of my door. My inner submissive screamed to be fucked and dominated by him but my face showed no change in emotion. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

The dominant smiled pleasantly and said, "Hi my name is Aiden Smith and my friend Damien told me you were looking for an available dominant so I decided to come and introduce myself." I was shocked that I got feedback so quickly but opened the door wider to let my visitor in.

"Please come in so that we may be able to get to know each other better." He nodded and walked into my rooms, and sat on the couch leaving enough room for me next to him. I sat next to Aiden and smiled shyly. "Did Damien tell you anything about me?"

He shook his head negatively and said, "He only told me that your name was Severus Snape and how to find your room."

"Well I'm a potions master and I work at Hogwarts. I was a deatheater turned spy. I usually have a bad temper and its gotten worse since my master died." I gave him a general explanation of my past, and what brought me here to see how he would react.

"Wow that was an interesting story. Well I guess I should tell you a little about myself now. I came here when I was young about 12 or 13 years of age after my parents had died. I was first given to my aunt but after she found out that I was a panthium she sent me here. I wasn't liked very much at first with me being a new comer and all but Damien took me under his wing and we've been friends ever since. I mostly live here but I have a few properties away from here for those days when I just want to get away." It seemed like he had a hard life to begin with but it turned out okay in the end hopefully now that the dark lord is gone I'll be able to live a normal life.

"I was wondering are you looking for something serious right now because I'm not ready to mate with anyone right now. I just want a dominant that I can see as often as needed to keep my submissive side under control." He seemed to consider it and I hoped that he would agree to my offer. I think we could get along and so far it seemed like our dom and sub levels were equal.

"I don't think I could do that arrangement for long term because at some time I would like to find a mate but as long as neither of us has a mate I think it would be a nice arrangement." When he finished I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Well I think this type of deal can only be sealed with a kiss." with that said he grabbed me and pressed his lips firmly to mine. My submissive side wanted nothing more than to give itself completely over to Aiden. It wasn't long before Aiden pushed me onto my back while he placed himself on top of me. His hand slipped under my shirt touching my bare flesh. I moaned when he caressed and pinched a nipple. It wasn't long before my shirt was pushed up exposing my chest to my dominant's mouth while his hands began to undo my pants.

When Aiden finally grasped my hardened cock, I gasped and pushed my hips upward. My thigh connected with his dick and he moaned and ground his hips down on my thigh. He started kissing and biting on my neck while he tightened and sped up his hand. I was continuously moaning and screaming my pleasure to Aiden when my door was unexpectedly opened and Jason walked through. "Sevy are you here? I wanted to know if you would like to …" Jason stopped talking when he noticed what was going on. I tried to cover myself up but Aiden just growled at me to stop then turned towards Jason and growled in a possessive way while covering me with his body.

Jason shrunk away and dropped his head to look at the floor, acknowledging Aiden's dominance over him. He started to back out the room without looking at us while saying, "I'll be leaving now. Severus you know where to find me." When Jason reached the door, he rushed out without even saying goodbye. When Jason finally left Aiden calmed down and stopped growling.

"Well that was uncomfortable. Next time I'll have to remember to lock the door." I looked up into Aiden's face and gulped at the look that I saw upon his face. It seems that the interruption of his claim upon me by Jason had caused his instincts to take control. Cautiously I called his name, which resulted in a growl of dominance, which caused me to whimper my submission to him.

Scene Edited

"From what just happened I'd say that our agreement will work out perfectly." I said to him after we were done dressing.

"I agree although tell your friend I'm sorry about the way I acted." He seemed so sincere when it said that that I was shocked. Most dominants didn't care about how they treated a submissive that they didn't know on a personal level.

"Okay I will."

"Well I better get going I had some things planned but I got a little side tracked." I was somewhat sad that he had to leave so early but since we were really mates, I had to let that feeling go.

"Okay I'll see you later." My tone was slightly upset but Aiden must have not been able to tell or chose to ignore it.

"If you ever need me my room is up stairs third door on your right." I will probably been coming to see him often if the sex is this great all the time.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He kissed me goodbye before he left my room, which I was shocked about since we weren't really a couple but it was nice that he thought about my feels in this arrangement.

"Wow! Today had definitely been an interesting day so far." I said as I sat on my newly christened couch. As I was thinking about what just happened between Aiden and I Jason popped into my head. I might as well go see what he wanted and apologize for Aiden not that I think he should since it was Jason's fault that he just barged into my rooms without even knocking. I went across the hall to Jason's room and knocked on the door. The door was answered quickly and I was invited in.

"Come in Sevy I'm sorry about what happened I'll knock next time. I just didn't think you would meet someone that fast. Not that I don't think you can or that your not good looking enough. It's just that you haven't been here in awhile and I think it would be best if I stopped talking now."

"Yes I must certainly agree with the last part, and about walking in on us the guy I was with wanted me to tell you he's sorry for the way he acted towards you."

"Oh its okay I'm used to dominants bossing me around all the time since I'm totally submissive."

"So what was it you needed?"

"Oh nothing much really I just wanted us to spend some time together catching up and now that you have that sexy hunk we can talk about him too." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "Well first things first how did you meet and how did it move to sex on the couch so quick?"

"Damien was helping me find a compatible dominant and Aiden is a friend of his so he told him where I was and then there he was standing outside my door. He is the most beautiful dominant I've ever saw; I don't know what he sees in me. I invited him in and we talked about each other for a while. You know just getting to know each other when I asked if he would be my dominant so I won't be acting out at Hogwarts and unbelievably he said yes. Then he said we should seal the deal with a kiss, which led to touching, which led to groping and that was when you came in. Because you interrupted his claiming his primal instincts took over and we had wonderful sex, if a bit forceful, on the couch."

"Wow that is a lot to happen in a short while. So about the sex was it as good as it sounded?" I blushed when Jason reminded me how loud I was. I can't believe he could hear me all the way across the hall. I definitely need to use locking and silencing charms.

"I shall put this in simple terms. Yes, it was amazing. My submissive side felt completely content and so was I."

"Now why is it you don't make him your mate?"

"Because I don't want to mate yet why should I mate with someone when I just became free from an abusive master? I want to enjoy being free for right now anyways I don't think he would be the right mate for me anyways."

"You're just saying all that because you haven't found your mate yet. You'll be singing a different tune when you find them. You'll be begging for them to mate with you." I sneered at the sappy filth that spilled from my friend's mouth and chose to ignore what he said. We talked for a few more hours about my time at Hogwarts as a student to my time there as a teacher. We also talked about what all I missed at the manor while I was gone. I laughed at many of the stories about my friends while they were growing up. I would never say this out loud or anything but I am slightly sad that I didn't get a chance to grow up with my friends and that I hardly even know them now.

AN: Sorry for the taking so long in updating but I had a lot of things on my plate concerning school but now that school is out I will hopefully be updating more of my stories and more often too. If you want to get the deleted scene you can ask me to email it to you in a review. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if I get enough good reviews I might update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple of days were like I was a teenager again but this time I wasn't being picked on constantly. I hung out with my friends and laughed more with them then in my entire life at Hogwarts. I will really miss them when I return to Hogwarts. Now let's not forget the handsome dominant I had a sexual agreement with. We met on many occasions and I thoroughly enjoyed myself each time. We were seen together all over the manor wither just talking or making out. No other dominants dared to proposition me thinking that I was already taken and I was fine with that. I was getting enough wonderful sex from Aiden that I was completely satisfied. The most interesting night at the manor was when the whole pack left at midnight to feed off the magic of the wizards in the village.

We all broke off into groups of three or four and stood outside sleeping families homes. We places our hands straight out facing the house and slowly let the extra magical reserves travel from the wizards' home up our arms to be absorbed into ourselves. This only happens once every two months since we can live off a feeding for a long time especially when in a big pack like ours. After I feed I felt completely invigorated like I was on a sugar rush but after a while it began to tamper off and I returned to my normal self. Soon days bled to weeks and in what seemed like no time it was time for me to head back to Hogwarts.

My friends decided to throw me a going away party before I left which soon turned into a get totally zonked party. It started out safe but it quickly went downhill when Quin brought out the fire whiskey. Before I knew it I was down to my underwear and Aiden was trying to get me to let him stick his hands down my underpants. The party went well into the night until finally we left for our separate rooms, which Aiden of course followed me to my room.

We both rushed to my bedroom as quick as two drunken people could and stripped ourselves of our clothes before getting into the bed. Aiden quickly placed himself on top of me and worked his magic on my body like no other has. He caressed, kissed, bit, and grasped me in places that quickly turned me into a whimpering pile of flesh.

**Edited Scene**

The next day when I woke up I had the most horrible hangover and thanked Merlin I was a potions master. I slowly got up and out the bed so as not to send myself rushing to the bathroom and stumbled my way over to my trunk. I quickly found a hangover cure potion and downed it in one go. I took out an extra one for Aiden since I knew he would need one too. Once the potion took affect I began to get dressed in my traditional school robes and finish the little bit of packing that needed to be done. I tried my best not to wake Aiden but shortly after beginning to pack he awoke. "Hmm what the hell ran over me?" I laughed and brought over the hangover cure potion.

"Here I think you'll need this." Aiden sat up slowly and took the potion from me and downed it in one go. He slowly started to relax and smiled towards me.

"You are a god send Severus. What would I do without you?"

"You would be worshipping the toilet right about now." Aiden chuckled and began to get dressed. I continued to finish packing until I was embraced from behind.

"I'm really going to miss you Severus. Do you have to go? We could live here together and you'll never have to hide who you really are anymore." I sighed and stepped out of his comforting embrace.

"I can't Aiden I'm sorry but I just can't. Hogwarts is my home and I'll stay there as long as I can even if I do have to teach dunder heads."

Aiden shook his head and put on a forced smile while he said, "Well I hope the best for you Severus. I'll be here if you ever change your mind." He left shortly afterwards and I felt like a piece of myself went with him. After I finished packing I left my room and headed towards the manor doors.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you Sevy." I turned around and found Nathaniel, Quin, and Damien behind me with slight angry looks on their faces but it could have been from their probable hangover.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nathaniel raced over to me and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm going to miss you Sevy." Nathaniel mumbled into my robes.

"Yeah Severus we're all going to miss you. This time don't forget to owl us."

"I'm going to miss you guys too and I promise to owl you as much as I can." We all hugged before I began my journey back to Hogwarts. I apparated to the outside of Hogwarts' wards and walked the rest of the way to the entrance. I called for a house elf to take my things to my room while I went to inform the headmaster about my return. I didn't even get a chance to say the password before the gargoyle moved out of the way immediately. I tredged up the spiral stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus." I opened the door and I heard a gasp. "My boy what has happened to you." I had forgotten about the change in my looks and now sought to find a plausible excuse for the extreme changes in my appearance.

"That nice vacation was something I really needed. I had begun to let myself go but a few stress free weeks can do wonders."

"I can see that."

"Headmaster I came to inform you of my return and to confirm my return to teaching."

"Wonderful I will tell the substitute of your return immediately." I turned to leave but the headmaster stopped me. "Severus may I ask where you went. I would love to vacation there and come back a new wizard like you have done." I smiled at the thought of what I had done to get to look like this but shivered in disgust at the thought of the headmaster doing the same.

"I'm sorry headmaster but I cannot tell you where I have been." The headmaster looked slightly disappointed but nodded his understanding. I left the headmaster's office and made my way to my dungeons. I had missed it during my stay at the manor. I am glad that I don't have any classes today so that I can see how each class has progressed while I was gone. I read over the notes of each class and sneered in disgust. It seems the substitute decided it was in the students' best interests to brew love potions and cosmetic potions for the weeks that I was gone. I hate incompetent teachers. Now the classes will be behind and I'll have to work them extra hard to make up for the lost time. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I decided to go to the great hall for dinner to show the children to be prepared for real work tomorrow.

I made my way to the great hall and I could hear whispers all around me. When I finally reached the table with all the other teachers I finally noticed the students pointing at me. Some girls even giggled and blushed as they pointed at me. I sneered in disgust at the thought of me being the star in their fantasies. Before the food was materialized the headmaster announced my return to Hogwarts and teaching. Most students moaned their displeasure at my return but some actually had the audacity to clap and they weren't even my slytherins I had a feeling that the rest of this year would be awful if the change in attitude toward me was anything to go by.

AN: Thank you my loyal readers for letting me take the time to write out this chapter since I'm been so busy with trying to finish all my other stories I will have another chapter up shortly. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first day of classes since I've been gone was a disaster. It was like they had forgotten the little bit of information they had learned from me while I was gone. There were more explosions going on than during a normal school year. This is the last time that I'll go away on an extended vacation. After the last class of the day I sat at my desk rubbing my temples trying to make the enormous headache I had go away. I looked at the pile of essays I had to grade and groaned in dismay. I knew they wouldn't be worth reading and if I didn't need to grade them I would just throw them in the trash. I finally resigned myself to the task at hand and began to mark the essays with my famous quill and red ink. It felt like days before I was finally finished and the essays were almost completely covered in red ink. I was just about to return to my room when Madame Pomfrey walked into the room. "Severus I need some more pepper up potions and pain killer potions. I haven't restocked since the beginning of this year."

"Okay Poppy I'll bring the potions up right away since I still have some prepared before I left." I went into my private lab in my room to collect the potions that I already prepared. After I collected everything I left to head to the infirmary. On the way there I ran into Lupin who had come back to teach defense this year.

"Hello Severus how are you?"

"If you must know Lupin I'm fine."

"Where are you headed it's not your turn to patrol the halls tonight?"

"I'm headed to give Poppy these potions to restock her supplies. Now are you done giving me the third degree?"

"You may look different but you're still the same old Snape."

"What is that supposed to mean werewolf?" My anger was starting to grow and I growled at Lupin. Already my creature didn't like being around a dangerous creature like Lupin and being held up just so he could insult me wasn't helping to keep my temper down.

"Oh I didn't mean it in a negative way it's just some people might think that you might start being more, how should I say, sociable than you used to be since you've changed your appearance."

"So you've been talking to me to test a theory. You will never stop being a marauder who lives to torment others huh?" This time it was Lupin's turn to growl.

"Your one to talk Snape you torment your students everyday! Why can't you just leave the past alone! James and Sirius are already dead just let it go!" I cringed away and began to back away in fright when Lupin began yelling in his dominant creature voice. Lupin began to come back to his senses when he saw me shrink away from him. "I'm sorry Severus I didn't mean to scare you. It's just James and Sirius are a touchy subject for me right now." He tried to approach me but I quickly backed away.

"The marauders will never be forgotten by me until you and the Potter line are dead." Then I turned around and quickly walked away before Lupin could say anything else. I reached the infirmary and gave Poppy the potions then returned to my room for some much needed rest. I sat in my favorite chair with a glass of my finest brandy to help me take the pain of classes away. It wasn't long before the alcohol started making me sleepy. Now that my system was free of dark magic the alcohol was affecting me much faster than normal. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

The next few weeks were the same every day with me trying to get my classes caught up to where they should be, trying to keep the students from throwing themselves at me, and avoiding questions about my new look. Soon though, the students' propositions were starting to sound quite good so I decided to go visit Aiden so he could take care of my problem. Tonight after dinner I walked outside the castle's wards and apparated to my clan's manor. I walked into the door and immediately felt at home again. I made my way to Aiden's room and knocked. It didn't take long for him to answer the door. He opened the door with only a pair of pajama bottoms on. I was instantly consumed with lust. "Severus I didn't expect to see you. How are you? How's everything going at that school?"

"I'm fine just I'm so horny that my students are starting to look promising."

"Oh well then you better come in so I can take care of that for you. I wouldn't want you to become a danger to the students." I quickly walked into the room and was immediately swept into his arms and carried to his bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and took off his pajama pants. He turned to me and began to undress me. I was caressed from head to toe and by the time I was completely undressed I was whimpering in arousal. He grabbed the lube off the night stand and started stretching my entrance, first with one finger then a second. He found my prostate and quickly began playing with it causing me to moan loudly. I spread my legs winder wanting him to hurry up and fuck me already. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock and thrust into me. I scream and claw at his back. He stared pounding into me making me howl in pleasure loud enough that the whole manor could hear me.

I could feel myself getting closer to climaxing and my sense seemed to enhance. I could hear our heavy breaths loudly in my ears and feel my blood racing through my veins. My hear felt like it was going to explode and then Aiden touched my highly aroused dick and began to jerk it at a brutal pace that quickly sent me over the edge screaming his name to the heavens. Through my own orgasm I vaguely heard him moan his own climax. He slumped on top of me while we tried to catch our breath. We were both covered in sweat and cum so I silently casted a cleansing spell before I got up to get dressed. "Are you leaving already?

"Yes I have to get back to the castle. It's bad enough that I even came here for this small amount of time. Professors and heads of house are supposed to be available to students in case of emergency 24/7."

"Oh well then when are you coming back?"

"When I'm in dire need of your services again." I made my way to the door after being completely dressed and left. I was back at the castle before anyone even noticed I was gone. It continued like this for weeks. I would go see Aiden when my urges couldn't be controlled anymore and in between then I would write to my friends I left back at the manor. Everything was going according to plan for me until the day my life changed completely.

AN: I Know I haven't updated in forever but I've been trying to get used to college life and I now see that it will be impossible for me to update as soon as I used to with such long chapters. I'm opening the floor up to votes on whether I should update more frequently with shorter chapters or if I should hold off until I can get out longer chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys want me to do and also give me some feedback on how the story is going so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was getting bogged down with a lot of work recently so I hadn't gotten the chance to visit Aiden as often as I used to. I am beginning to get desperate but I just have no time to leave the castle. Tonight I'm on my way to harvest a few ingredients off the edge of the forbidden forest for a potion that Poppy needs. I quickly picked the amount needed for my potions and a little extra to keep on hand and make my way back towards the castle when I catch the most heavenly scent of wilderness and serenity. I unintentionally follow the scent and find myself at Hagrid's doorstep. I was wondering why I was at Hagrid's hut and was about to leave when the door opened. Out stepped Hagrid hovering over me with his massive body, "Professor what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I just felt like I should be here."

"Oh well you might as well come in since you're here. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes Please." I stepped into his hut and was immediately surrounded by that heavenly scent. My inner creature began to take over me and I started whimpering and putting out my seductive submissive scent.

"Professor Snape are you okay?" I walked towards Hagrid with my head held down and with my neck exposed. When Hagrid didn't respond to my creature side it began to panic thinking its mate didn't want it. I went down on my knees and crawled towards Hagrid with the thought of pleasing my mate so he will except us. When I reached him I began to fiddle with the belt of his pants trying to open them to get to his manhood. "Professor what are you doing!" I ignore him and continue to try and open his pants which I had finally achieved. When I began to reach into his pants to touch his cock Hagrid grabbed my hand forcefully and I whined in frustration.

"Please please please." I whined pitifully just wanting my mate to satisfied with me.

"Please what professor? What is going on?" Hagrid was looking at me with a confused look on his face but I didn't care.

"Please just let me please you. I can make you feel good." I tried to reach for his dick to show him how good I was but again he stopped me.

"What are you talking about?" Hagrid said with a serious toned voice.

"Let me please you my mate. I will make a good submissive." Hagrid broke me out of my trance of trying to be a good submissive to my mate by grabbing my hair, which he pulled me up by, and exposing my neck to him so he could bite it. My inner creature finally calmed down enough to allow me to regain control of my body again once it was assured that it's mate wasn't rejected it.

"I didn't know you were a submissive creature Professor."

"Well I don't really go around broad casting it to the world." I said in a sour tempered voice. I was angry at myself for losing control like I did.

"that's understandable. What type of creature are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a panthium." I couldn't avoid or lie to Hagrid when asked a direct question now that my creature recognized him as my mate.

"That explains the new look."

"Yes yes I am no longer hideous I've heard enough of that to last me a lifetime." I barely held back a sneer from my face at the thought of Lupin and his stupid inquiries.

"You were never hideous professor." He sounded sincere enough but I didn't believe him.

"that's nice of you to say Hagrid but we both know your lying."

"No I'm not but enough of that what about this mate stuff are you sure it's me?"

"Yes your scent is just so over powering but I do not plan to act on my instincts. I have no desire to mate with you or anyone else for that matter."

"But why professor I am told from other creatures that being with your mate is the most wonderful thing in the world?"

"Because I've just gotten rid of my first master and I like the freedom I have now. I have no desire to be attached to someone for the rest of my life. You should feel no pressure to mate with me and we will just on like this has never happened and avoid each other."

"If that is what you want professor I won't force you to mate."

"Good now that we have a understanding I will be leaving now." I left Hagrid's hut and took my ingredients back to my lab. I started preparing the potion that I planned to make and finished it in time to get some sleep so that I'm not entirely uncomfortable tomorrow. Over the next few days I tried to ignore my inner creature that wanted me to create a bond with my mate as much as possible every time I saw Hagrid at breakfast, lunch and dinner it was a test of my own resilience. I was beginning to think that I could handle my creature instincts until one day at dinner the only chair left was next to Hagrid. I sat there silently struggling internally until I couldn't take it anymore and left quickly to visit Aiden. When I got to the manor I went straight to Aiden's room. I tried throwing myself at him so he could have his wicked way with me but my creature wouldn't allow me to betray my mate or take pleasure in it.

"What's wrong Severus your always in the mood when you come here and you haven't been here for a while so you must be dying for release?" I sighed loudly and told Aiden what had happened.

"I found my mate."

"That's great Severus but then why are you here with me and not with your mate?"

"Because I do not want to mate and be bonded to someone for the rest of my life. I've just gotten free of the dark lord and I am in no hurry for another lifelong commitment like that. I am finally enjoying my freedom."

"But Severus you are more imprisoned now than if you just followed your instincts and bonded to your mate."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Don't you try to avoid your mate?"

"Yeah"

"And don't you have to restrain you instincts more now?"

"Yeah"

"And now on top of that you can't have any other type of sexual relation unless it's with your mate even though you crave it from everyone."

"Yeah"

"Then you have no freedom. You can't go where you want, do what you want, or have sex when you want. If you just embrace your destiny and bond with you mate you will be completely free and better off."

"I don't know my mate is unusual."

"What can be unusual about your mate?"

"He is a half giant."

"Oh….. that is kind of strange but that's okay he's your mate and I'm sure you will learn to love each other. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful dominant for you because your mate is the only one perfectly matched for you."

"I will think on it. I should be getting back to Hogwarts now."

"Bye Severus and really give the whole mate thing a shot." I left the manor more frustrated and confused than when I came. I returned to my room and made myself a drink so that I could think on my situation. I weighted the pros and cons of the situation and finally came to a decision after hours of thinking. Tomorrow I will implement my plan so that I can finally be free.

AN: I hope you liked the new chapter. I finally felt like writing again and hopefully if I get a lot of reviews I will be more motivated to write more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day after classes were over I went over to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on the door and it took awhile for Hagrid to answer the door. "Oh professor it's you."

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Um, now isn't a good time."

"This will only take a while."

"Um… okay." Hagrid let me in and I began my plan for my freedom.

"Okay let me get this straight you're my mate but just because you're my mate doesn't mean I'll just give myself to you. You're going to have to prove that you will be a good dominant."

"Um, professor."

"Don't Interrupt! Now I will let my creature side out and I want you to prove yourself by dominating my submissive side and becoming my mate."

"Professor wait!" I didn't listen and allowed my other half to take control. At first everything was fine but then I caught the scent of another fertile male. I looked around but don't see anyone so I relied on my sense of smell to lead me to the competitor for my mate. I follow the scent to a corner but still couldn't see anything. I was about to attack when my mate pulled me from the smell. I snarled and growled while trying to crawl back to the smell. I heard someone calling my name and telling someone else to run. My mate was letting them go. No! I had to kill the trespasser! I managed to break out of my mate's grip and chased the scent out of the hut and up to the castle. I had the scent in range and pounced on it. I was about to start clawing and biting the prey but I was thrown off by a powerful force. I looked to see where the threat came from and saw my father dom, Albus.

"Severus pull yourself together right now!" I cringed away from my father dom, hurt that he would chose the trespasser over me. I whimpered and ran into the forest away from the mate that didn't want me and the father dom that didn't want me. I found a cave to hide in, and stayed there for I don't know how long being withdrawn from myself trying to block out the pain of my betrayal. It must have been days or even weeks before anyone found me. I smelt the scent of someone familiar but still wanted nothing to do with them. As the scent got closer I started growling, trying to protect my new home and territory. The dominant stopped outside the cave and whimpered at me to come out. I ignored him at first but soon I stepped out to see Aiden standing there waiting for me. I became happy again when I saw him but quickly remembered my situation of being betrayed and abandoned.

"Come on Severus everything is okay it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Mate no want, father dom no want, no family no home betrayed abandoned."

"That's not true your mate wants you and so does your family."

"No, want trespasser, better than I."

"Come on Severus I'll bring you back and once your back to your normal self you'll see it was a misunderstanding."

"NO!!! Trespasser kill me, his territory now."

"Severus I'd hate to have to force you but you leave me no choice. Severus follow me now!" Aiden grabbed me by the hair and made me expose my neck to him which he quickly bit to show his dominance. He began walking and I hurried to keep up but kept looking to be attacked. Once we were inside the castle I started shaking and looking around me constantly. We went to the headmaster's office and as soon as the door opened I smelt my mate, father dom, pack leader, pack mates, and the trespasser.

"NO!!!!" The pack came running to me trying to get me to calm down. They dragged me into the room and forced me to lay on the floor while they held me down. I was bucking trying to get them to let me go so I could run away from the trespasser before he attacked me. I heard yelling and that only made me try harder. Then the trespasser's scent grew closer and I grew still with fear.

"It's okay professor I won't hurt you." He went down on the floor next to me to show his submission to me and I finally calmed down. I got up slowly and sniffed him then looked around. Everyone was looking at me with worried faces.

I looked at father dom and asked, "Still want?"

"Of course Severus I want you to come back." I smiled then looked at my mate.

"Still want?"

"Yes I want you." I purred in pleasure at being wanted again.

"Hagrid you have to dominate Severus now in order to get him back to normal since that is the reason he regressed in the first place." My pack leader was speaking to my mate and I was glad he was accepted by my leader.

"How do I do that?"

"Usually the dominant would force the submissive to submit to them by mating but I think anything sexual should do." I crawled over to my mate and sat by his feet and leaned against his legs.

"Come Severus lets go back to my hut." I followed my mate back to his home and waited for his next instructions. "Get down on your knees." My mate's voice was firm but not mean and I quickly complied with his command. He walked over to me and began unbuckling his pants and I could smell his arousal which caused me to become aroused. He released his huge manhood and placed it in front of my face. "Suck it." I eagerly began sucking and licking. I tried to fit as much as I could into my mouth, which wasn't much given my mate's size. I licked and sucked my mate's cock wanting him to come and be pleased by me. I used all my tricks that I had learned over the years into this very important sexual act. Soon my mate grabbed my hair and pulled my head back as he took his cock in hand and came all over my face. There was so much cum that it covered my entire face and was falling on the floor. My tongue licked at my lips trying to get a taste of my mate's cum. At last I felt at home and safe. Then it happened, my submissive self receded and I came back to myself with full memory of what had happened.

"Shit it had to Harry fucking Potter that caused all this mess!"

"Professor you're all better!"

"Yes, I'm back to normal." Hagrid went away then came back with a rag.

"Here you can wipe your face off with this."

"Thank you." I got off my knees and wiped my face off. "We should head back to the headmaster's office."

"Yeah but first" Hagrid leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips that had just been wrapped around his dick. He led the way back to the headmaster's office and I followed behind him. When we returned I was immediately scooped up into a hug.

"Don't ever do that again you scared us half to death Sevy!" I was hugged by all my friends and then I faced my pack leader and Aiden.

"Thank you for helping me." They both nodded before I turned to face Albus. "I am sorry for causing so much trouble I will try not to let my personal life burden you that is if I'm still allowed to teach."

"Nonsense my boy of course you shall continue teaching I was just worried about you that's all."

"Well I've had a tiring time and I would like to get sleep in a nice warm bed."

"Of course Severus you must be tired after sleeping in the forbidden forest."

I nodded and turned to leave but before I left I turned towards Potter and said in my harshest sounding voice, "If you breathe a word of any of this Potter I will hunt you down and take out your insides, with my bare hands, to use for potion ingredients." I didn't wait for his reply because it wouldn't matter I would live up to my threat if I had to. I stalked off to my rooms and quickly stripped off my dirty and worn clothes. I sighed and slipped into my nice, soft, warm bed ready to get some quality sleep.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter I tried my best to make it nice and long. Please review and tell me how you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day after classes I got an unexpected visit from my mate. I was in the middle of grading some very pitiful griffindor first year papers when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" the door opened and Hagrid stepped into the room with a nervous look about him. "Hagrid what is it?"

"Um I was just wondering if maybe you would be willing to have dinner with me at my hut?" I didn't have anything too pressing to do that I couldn't possible have dinner with my mate so I agree to accompany him. I follow him to his hut in an uncomfortable silence. Once we reached his hut I was almost immediately accosted by Hagrid's drooling hound.

"Get this infernal drooling creature away from me."

"Fang leave the professor alone or you'll be sleeping outside tonight." Fang obediently left me alone and I was finally allowed to fully enter Hagrid's hut. The fire was light and the hut was pleasantly warm and cozy. The dinner table was set for two and I could smell the food cooking. "I might not know how to cook any of that fancy stuff served in the castle but I can make a mean pot of rabbit stew." I sat at the table and waited until Hagrid decided to break it with a question. "I don't know too much about panthiums since they are so secretive but I have heard that they have a animal form they change into during stressful times is that true?"

"Yes most do have a animal form of a panther but there are some that are magically too weak to transform. My animal form is a black panther. I haven't changed forms since I was little."

"Could I see your animal form one day?"

"I suppose I could show you."

"I was also wondering what happened to make your appearance change so much?" To my own mortification I realized I was blushing.

"Well since I was in the service of the dark lord for so long I had absorbed a lot of dark magic from the spells being cast. When a panthium has too much dark magic their appearance becomes altered and haggard. We have a cleansing ceremony where the tainted panthium is surrounded by the entire clan and they feed off of them until the dark magic is diluted from their system."

"How do they absorb the other's dark magic?"

While blushing I continued to say, "Through sexual encounters. Panthiums are very sexual creatures and touch be it platonic, or sexual is crucial between pack mates."

"Oh so you had to have sex with your friends to look like you do now? I don't think I could do something like that." Hagrid seemed to be a little flustered and I could smell his arousal from here.

"Would you like a demonstration of a panthiums sexual experience."

"I..um… not that I don't want to it's just isn't it a little soon for all that?"

I got up from my chair and walked over to Hagrid and said, "Not really I mean yesterday I was sucking your cock and had your cum all over my face. I told you panthiums are sexual creatures I would say just as sexual as an incubus. Let me take care of your problem my mate." I slid into Hagrid's lap and began undressing him until all that was left was his pants. I ran my hands over his chest stopping to play with his nipples.

"You don't have to do this professor."

"Why would a submissive creature not want to take care of their dominant's sexual needs?" I kissed him to stop any protest he might have and soon he was reciprocating and he started to hold me closer to him. I felt his massive cock pressing up on me and I moaned. I wanted to worship that massive appendage and hopefully tonight I will be riding that amazing cock. Hagrid's hands found themselves disrobing me and grasping my ass. "I think we should move this into the bedroom."

"Right, hold on professor." I wrapped my arm around Hagrid's neck as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Hagrid laid me on his massive bed and finished undressing then stripped me of the rest of my clothes. "You're so beautiful professor."

"Please Hagrid couldn't you call me Severus?"

"Well then the same goes for you Severus call me Rubeus."

"Rubeus please mate with me." Rubeus joined me on the bed and we both continued to explore each other bodies. My inner creature loved how small it felt compared to its dominant. "Severus how is this going to work I'm a lot larger than a normal male?"

"I will stretch to accommodate you all panthiums can accommodate their mate no matter what species. I also self lubricate so there is no need for lube."

"Oh"

*Sex Scene edited out please see adultfanfiction for edited scene*

Rubues rolled off me and I curled up next to him and put my head on his chest as he held me. "That was nice Severus."

"Yes Rubeus I have to say that was more than adequate." I fell asleep in my mate's arms and that night I slept better than I had since I was a child. I woke up early the next morning and found Hagrid missing from the bed. I was surprised that he left without me hearing. I have always been a light sleeper. I found the clothes I wore last night and put them on. When I left the bedroom I found Hagrid in the kitchen cooking some kind of breakfast. My inner creature was happy that their dominant was caring for them.

"Oh Severus you're finally up. I'm putting the final touches on breakfast if you want to stay and eat with me. I was tempted to just leave but my submissive side wouldn't let me snub the hard work our dominant had gone to provide for us.

"Sure Rubeus." I sat at the table and breakfast was brought over and there was tea, toast, and eggs. I grabbed a little bit of everything and to my surprise it actually tasted decent. Rubeus kept sneaking peeks at me while we were eating and I ignored it mostly until I couldn't take it anymore. "What is it Rubeus?"

"Nothing"

"Don't' tell me nothing you've been staring at me since I sat down."

"Um well I was just wondering if since you're a submissive are you able to have children and if so can you get pregnant year round or do you go through a breeding cycle." At first I was shocked that Rebeus was talking about children with me of all people but my submissive part was glad their dominant wanted to start a family.

"Yes I am able to produce children. Panthiums have a heat cycle once a year where we are forced into our creature form to mate with our mate. If a panthium has recently just had a child they will not go through another heat cycle until two to three years later."

"So if we wanted children I would have to mate with you while you're in your panther form?"

"Yes and just like last night I will stretch and lubricate to accommodate you."

"When is mating season?"

"It is different for each panthium. After a panthium mates with their mate for the first time the next month they will go into heat for a week. From then on that will be the week they go into heat for the rest of their life."

"How long does the pregnancy last?"

"It last about 7 months and when the times comes for the child to be born we turn back into our creature form?"

"Why?"

"Because all submissives males or female when in creature form they are female."

"So your creature form is that of a female panther?"

"Yes, and the children are born in creature form, and mother and children stay in creature form for a month so that the submissive can nourish the children. After that month is over they both transfer back to normal looking humans."

"Wow panthiums breeding habits are very interesting"

"Is that so? Well now that your curiosity is satisfied did you ask that question because you have a desire to procreate now?" Rubeus blushed and stared at the table as he answered my question, "well I wouldn't mind having a youngin' around." Internally my submissive yelled for joy. "hmm I shall think on it." Rubeus looked up surprised I guess with my easy understand." Well now that you have been informed of panthium breeding habits I think it is time for me to take my leave since I do have classes to teach today."

"Okay goodbye Severus see you at dinner."

"Goodbye Rubeus."

AN: Hey loyal readers I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please review so that I know people are still reading even with my infrequent post. ^_^


End file.
